When Three Boys Fall in Love With a Same Girl
by Misamime
Summary: Ketika Mayuzumi, Miyaji, dan Nijimura itu bersahabat, dan menyukai perempuan yang sama, apa yang akan terjadi? / Reader/OC-Insert/ A "Thank You" fic for Sakazuki123/COMPLETE Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Di SMA Teiko, ada tiga orang yang cukup terkenal. Yang pertama, Nijimura Shuuzo, dia terkenal sebagai mantan premannya SMA Teiko, anak karate, anggota osis lagi. Yang kedua, Miyaji Kiyoshi, terkenal dengan orangnya yang galak, pemimpin komite ke-disiplinan sekolah, anggota osis juga. Dan yang ketiga, Mayuzumi Chihiro, orang ini memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, bahkan orang-orang tidak tahu ada anggota osis yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, hobi nya baca _light-novel,_ ganteng sih tapi kadang omongannya tajem.

Yang membuat kagetnya adalah—mereka bertiga itu bersahabat, sudah dari kecil mereka selalu bermain bersama. Sama-sama tinggal di komplek apartemen yang sama, sama-sama jadi anggota osis, sama-sama sekelas, dan juga sama-sama...

 **Suka dengan perempuan yang sama.**

* * *

 **When Three Boys Fall in Love With a Same Girl.**

 **Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Miyaji x Reader**

 **Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more.**

 **A 'Thank You' fic for Sakazuki123**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.**

* * *

[Full Name] adalah perempuan kelas 2-C. Bisa dibilang dia adalah gadis _tomboy_ yang biasa saja, salah satu anggota osis—lebih tepatnya [Name] lah yang suka mengatur bagian _event-event_ di sekolah. [Name] memiliki rambut hitam pendek namun acak-acakan, hal itu membuat temannya—Momoi Satsuki gemas untuk merapihkan rambutnya.

"[Name]-chan! sudah aku bilang, rapihkan rambutmu!" ucap Momoi gemas sambil mengambil sisir yang ia bawa.

"Biarkan saja Momo-chan, aku hanya lupa menyisirnya— _itte! Itte!"_

"Rambut bagaikan benang kusut ini sudah berapa hari tidak kau sisir!?" gadis bersurai pink itu menyisir rambut [Name] yang sudah sangat kusut itu dengan emosi, sementara [Name] terus mengeluh kepada Momoi untuk menyisir rambutnya pelan-pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Momoi menatap puas rambut [Name] yang sekarang sudah rapih, jangan lupa dengan beberapa jepitan rambut bewarna _pink_ dengan _glitter._

"Nah, kalau begini kan manis!"

"Tapi Momo-chan, apa kau tidak terlalu kencang memasang jepitnya?" [Name] baru saja ingin melepas jepit yang ada di rambutnya, tetapi Momoi sudah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh [Name]-chan! paling tidak pakai lah sampai pulang sekolah!"

[Name] menggembungkan pipinya, dan terus menggumamkan sesuatu, ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, tiba-tiba sebuah benda terjatuh dari tas [Name]. Momoi mengambil benda itu.

" _light-novel?_ [Name]-chan, sejak kapan kau suka baca _light-novel?"_

"Aah... itu? Kemarin Chihiro memberikannya untukku."

Mendengar nama yang begitu _familiar_ di telinga Momoi membuatnya jadi penasaran, ia mendekati [Name] dengan antusias.

"Hee~ kenapa Mayuzumi-kun memberikannya kepadamu?" Momoi menyikut [Name] iseng.

"Hmm... kemarin itu—"

* * *

 _[Name] sedang berada di dalam toko buku, ia berencana untuk membeli kamus Bahasa Inggris, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada pajangan komik yang baru dan beberapa light-novel, melihat light-novel saja sudah membuatnya mengingat temannya yang berada di kelas sebelah, Mayuzumi Chihiro. [Name] pun mengambil light-novel yang bungkusnya memang sudah terbuka, dan membacanya, tidak peduli dengan kode teguran sang pegawai toko. Tiba-tiba ada pukulan kecil yang mendarat di atas kepala [Name]._

 _[Name] melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia memutuskan untuk membacanya lagi, kemudian [Name] mendengar suara yang sudah sangat khas di telinganya._

" _Oi."_

 _[Name] melihat kebelakang, dan melihat Mayuzumi sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Geh!? Ah—ternyata hanya Chihiro, sejak kapan?"_

" _Sudah daritadi tahu."_

" _Hmmm~" [Name] kembali membaca light-novel yang ada di tangannya._

" _Tumben sekali kau membaca light-novel, biasanya kau paling benci dengan buku yang isinya 90% hanya tulisan bukan?"_

" _Memang, tapi sesekali juga tidak apa-apa bukan? Lagipula ceritanya sangat menarik." [Name] membuka lembar berikutnya, Mayuzumi melirik pegawai toko yang sudah menatap [Name] dengan tajam, tapi orang yang ditatap seperti itu pun cuek-cuek saja. Mayuzumi menghela nafas, menyambar buku yang di baca [Name] dan mengambil buku yang sama, tetapi dalam keadaan masih baru, kemudian menarik tangan [Name] dan membawanya ke arah kasir. [Name] hanya bengong melihat Mayuzumi yang membeli novel itu dan memberikannya kepada [Name]._

 _"Anggap saja in traktiran dariku, lagipula daritadi kau sudah di tatap oleh pegawai toko tahu."_

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"_

* * *

"Ohoho~ sepertinya itu salah satu modus Mayuzumi-kun lho [Name]-chan~" Momoi menyikuti [Name] dengan usil, [Name] hanya bengong mendengar perkataan Momoi.

"Modus apaan?"

.

.

.

.

 _Terkutuklah Akashi-kun dan Riko-chan._

Gerutu [Name] sambil membawa dua kardus yang berisi data-data osis, kedua ketua dan wakil ketua osis itu memang iblis, mentang-mentang anggota lainnya sedang sibuk, mereka menyuruh [Name] untuk membawa dokumen itu ke ruang osis.

"Permisi! Tolong beri jalan!"

"Hei! Hati-hati dong!"

"Maaf!"

Sudah berkali-kali [Name] menabrak orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan [Name] juga selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah untuk meregangkan tangannya. Dan disinilah [Name] sekarang, berdiri di depan tangga dengan tatapan datar.

 _Jadi, aku harus naik ke atas dengan beban seperti ini?_

[Name] menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga itu, perlahan-lahan ia menaiki bidak tangga satu per satu, [Name] tersenyum puas setelah menaiki 6 bidak tangga, padahal masih ada 9 bidak tangga lagi. [Name] mulai melangkah'kan kaki nya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ada sekelompok siswa yang berlari di tangga dan menyenggol bahu [Name] dengan keras.

 _"Sumimasen!"_

[Name] kehilangan keseimbangannya, beban yang ada di depan tubuhnya itu seakan mendorongnya untuk terjatuh kebelakang.

"Eh?! Uwaaah!"

 **-Slow Motion-**

[Name] mulai terjatuh ke belakang, kardus yang ia bawa pun (entah kenapa) bisa terlempar keatas, kertas dokumen nya pun berhamburan keluar, dan...

 _ **BRUKKK**_

[Name] jatuh menimpa seseorang... bukan, tetapi seseorang menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Masih dalam keadaan kaget dengan kejadian barusan, [Name] mulai menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tegas.

"S-shuuzo..."

Posisi [Name] itu terlihat seperti duduk di atas pangkuan Nijimura, dengan tangan Nijimura yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Nijimura berdiri, dan mengangkat kedua lengan [Name], yang otomatis membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu ikut berdiri.

" _A-arigatou..."_ ucap [Name]. Nijimura inisiatif mengumpulkan kertas yang berhamburan itu dan memasukkan nya ke dalam kardus. [Name] juga membantunya untuk menyusun kembali dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak minta bantuan kepada anggota lain?!" Bentak Nijimura, [Name] hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjawab.

"Habis, kalian semua sibuk dengan kegiatan klub masing-masing, jadi aku membawanya sendirian. Tuh, Shuuzo juga sibuk dengan klub karate bukan?"

"Tidak, siapa bilang?"

"Tuh, masih pakai baju karate nya."

Nijimura berhenti bergerak, [Name] masih menyusun dokumen-dokumen itu sembari menatap Nijimura. Memang, Nijimura masih memakai baju karate dengan sabuk bewarna hitam nya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Shuuzo?" tanpa disadari [Name] sudah membereskan semua dokumen itu, dan merapihkannya masuk ke dalam kardus

"Euhm... eeto—aku—oh! Aku melihatmu kesulitan membawa kardus itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantumu." Itulah alasan Nijimura—yang terselubung kata-kata kode di dalamnya. Mata [Name] langsung berkilauan saat melihat Nijimura mulai membawakan kardus itu ke lantai atas.

"Whoo! _Arigatou,_ Shuuzo!" ucap [Name] sambil bertepuk tangan, Nijimura meletakkan kedua kardus itu di atas mejanya, [Name] mendekati Nijimura dan menawarkan;

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau ingin aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu?"

"... Pergi berkencan denganku di hari Minggu." Gumam Nijimura, [Name] mengedipkan matanya dan mendekati Nijimura lagi "Eh? Kau mengatakan apa?" sontak, Nijimura langsung kaget dengan jarak diantara mereka yang benar-benar dekat ini.

"Ma-maksudku—belikan aku minuman kaleng saja nanti!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau—" sebelum [Name] menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada seseorang yang berteriak di luar ruangan osis.

"Haizaki Shogo ngajak ribut salah satu junior klub karate tuh!"

"Benarkah? Ayo kita lihat!"

Nijimura yang awalnya salah tingkah langsung naik pitam saat mendengar kata-kata itu, bahkan [Name] bisa melihat ada urat yang terbentuk di leher Nijimura.

"Maaf [Name], kita lanjut saja nanti."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lindungi saja dulu _kouhai_ mu itu."

Nijimura mengangguk, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan keluar ruang osis, [Name] mengehela nafas kemudian tersenyum, ia mulai mengeluarkan dokumen yang ada di dalam kardus dan menyusunnya, tapi tiba-tiba, Nijimura kembali lagi ke ruang osis.

"Kenapa? Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya [Name] sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku melupakan ini." Ucap Nijimura sebelum mengelus kepala [Name], dia melakukannya selama 10 detik, setelah melakukannya muncul rona merah di pipi Nijimura, kemudian dia pergi lagi dari ruangan osis tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sementara [Name] hanya bengong sambil memegang kepalanya. "Melupakan apa?"

* * *

Sekitar 5 menit setelah kepergian Nijimura, datanglah Miyaji Kiyoshi ke ruangan osis, bertemu dengan gebetannya—alias orang yang dia suka, [Name].

"[Name], kau sendirian saja?" Miyaji mengajaknya berbicara duluan.

"Hm! Karena itu temani aku disini ya Kiyoshi." Pinta [Name] sama sekali tidak menatap Miyaji, tapi walaupun kesannya dingin—tetap saja terlihat rona merah di pipi Miyaji.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Miyaji, [Name] mengangguk dengan antusias. "Tentu saja!"

Di ruangan itu, hanya terdengar suara kertas yang saling bergesekkan, [Name] dan Miyaji sama sekali tidak berbicara, sebenarnya Miyaji ingin membuka topik pembicaraan –tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia bicarakan.

 _Apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya!?_

"Ngomong-ngomong Kiyoshi, bagaimana dengan klub basket?"

Mendengar kata-kata 'basket' pun mengingatkan Miyaji dengan satu orang, yaitu Midorima. "Seperti biasa, orang _itu_ lebih memilih latihan sendirian. Cih, sombong sekali dia." Ucap Miyaji sarkastik, [Name] terkekeh mendengar jawaban Miyaji.

"Kau tahu Kiyoshi, Midorima-kun itu seorang _Tsundere_. _"_

"Ya, seorang _Tsundere_ yang sombong." Miyaji mendengus kesal, [Name] menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baik-baik, terserah kau saja."

Lalu suasana kembali hening lagi, tentu saja, _awkward moment._ Tanpa disadari, semua dokumen sudah tersusun rapih, [Name] meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengatakan.

"Ah~ mengerjakan hal seperti ini membuatku menjadi lelah juga~"

"Itu karena kau sering bermalas-malasan [Name]." Ledek Miyaji, kemudian mengelus kepala [Name], [Name] menepis tangan Miyaji,"Uuh, diam! Ah, Kiyoshi. Apa kau punya minuman?" tanya nya sambil megenggam tangan Miyaji.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya, memangnya kenapa?"

[Name] menghela nafas,kemudian melepaskan tangan Miyaji. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya." Mengerti apa yang diinginkan [Name] sekarang, Miyaji beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya [Name]

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja disini."

 _ **BLAM**_

Tidak lama kemudian, Miyaji kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman jus apel dan jus nanas. Miyaji memberikan jus apel itu kepada [Name].

"Minumlah, kau haus bukan?"

"Benarkah? _Arigatou,_ Kiyoshi! Walaupun kau ini galak ternyata kau ini baik juga!" Ucap [Name] sambil tersenyum kepada Miyaji.

Miyaji nge- _fly._

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Miyaji dan [Name] pulang sekolah bersama-sama, itu karena rumah mereka satu arah, tapi [Name] tidak tinggal di komplek apartement seperti Mayuzumi, Nijimura, dan Miyaji. Sekarang mereka berhenti di mini-market menunggu [Name] yang sedang membeli makanan, dan kalian tahu kan—kalau mereka bertiga ini menyukai [Name]? Dan inilah pembicaraan mereka bertiga saat [Name] tidak bersama mereka.

"Kalian tahu, tadi [Name] hampir terjatuh dari tangga, dan dia jatuh menimpa memeluk'ku."

Bohong

"Oh ya? tadi aku beli minum, dan meminumnya satu berdua dengan [Name]."

Bohong.

"Hmp, kemarin [Name] memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku."

Bohong.

Itu semua _bullsh*t_

Ketiga sahabat ini memang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah memperebutkan [Name], tapi walaupun seperti itu mereka masih berteman dengan baik—walaupun ada aura persaingan di antara mereka.

"Aku akan membuat [Name] menyukai ku." Mayuzumi men-deklarasikannya dengan pede.

"Ya, dia akan menyukaimu sebagai _kakak."_ Ujar Miyaji .

"Dan akan berakhir dengan _adik-kakak zone."_ Timpal Nijimura.

Mayuzumi menatap mereka datar namun sinis, "Cih, mengatakan hal seperti itu, seakan-akan [Name] akan menyukai kalian."

"Tentu saja [Name] akan menyukaiku." Jawab Miyaji dan Nijimura dengan kompak, lalu terjadilah kontes menatap mata dengan sinis diantara mereka bertiga,

"Oh ya? bagaima kita beradu siapa yang akan menembak [Name] duluan, dan siapa yang akan dia terima?" tantang Miyaji.

"Boleh saja, siapa takut?" Nijimura dan Mayuzumi menerima tantangan Miyaji. "[Name] pasti akan menjadi pacarku." Ucap mereka bertiga dengan kompak, aura persaingan yang kental pun mengelilingi mereka.

 _Tapi... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menembak [Name] dengan waktu yang tepat?!_

Tidak lama setelah itu [Name] keluar dari mini market sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan.

"Hei, hei, hei. Kalian bertiga ini kenapa?"

Menyadari kedatangan [Name] suasana diantara mereka bertiga pun berubah.

"Tidak, kami hanya membicarakan rapat osis yang akan diadakan besok." Ucap Nijimura yang mengganti topik pembicaraan, [Name] menepuk keningnya. "Ah! benar juga, besok ada rapat osis ya?" [Name] merogoh kantung pelastik yang dia bawa, dan mengambil dua bungkus _popsicle_ dengan rasa semangka dan melon.

"Satu bungkus isinya ada dua, aku ingin yang rasa melon, ada yang mau rasa melon juga?" tanya [Name] sambil membuka bungkus _popsicle_ rasa melonnya, dan membelahnya menjadi dua, dan mengarahkannya ke arah mereka bertiga. Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji langsung ambil langkah untuk mendekati [Name] dan mengatakan

"Aku!" secara kompak.

Mereka memang sama-sama tidak mau kalah.

* * *

Anggota osis SMA Teiko itu rata-rata isinya hanya laki-laki, hanya ada dua orang perempuan yang menjadi anggota osis, yaitu [Full Name] dan Aida Riko. Organisasi osis SMA Teiko juga terkenal dengan anggota laki-laki nya itu pemain basket semua, mana ganteng-ganteng lagi #eh

Ketua osis nya adalah Akashi Seijuuro, dan wakilnya adalah Aida Riko, dan anggota Osis nya adalah; [Full Name], Midorima Shintarou, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Nijimura Shuuzo, Himuro Tatsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan Kagami Taiga.

"Bagaimana? Ada tambahan ?" tanya Akashi Seijuuro, sang ketua. Sang pria idaman wanita.

"Menurutku susunan acara dari Akashi sudah cukup bagus— _nanodayo."_ Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang samasekali tidak melorot.

"Hm, sudah sempurna." Ujar Himuro.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja." Ucap Kagami ogah-ogahan. Anggota lainnya pun mengangguk'kan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal memutuskan tanggal acara nya kan, Akashi-kun?" tanya Riko, Akashi mengangguk pelan dan menatap seluruh anggota Osis.

"Rapat hari ini sampai disini saja, semuanya bubar." Akashi membubarkan rapat Osis, semuanya pun mengemaskan barang mereka masing-masing, dan bersiap untuk pulang, tapi tiba-tiba [Name] menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Hei, [Name], ayo minggir!" Kagami mengusir [Name], [Name] menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tsk, ada apa lagi?" keluh Riko

"Kemarin aku pergi ke mini-market, dan aku mendapatkan hadiah pertama dari _lottery,_ dan hadiahnya..." [Name] merogoh tas nya, dan mengambil empat lembar kertas, atau lebih tepatnya itu adalah tiket. "Aku mendapatkan empat tiket taman bermain, ada yang mau pergi bersamaku hari minggu ini?"

Mayuzumi, Miyaji, dan Nijimura langsung nyengir.

" _Ini dia!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Makasih buat Sakazuki123 yang ngirimin oleh-oleh dari bali ke bandung, padahal kitanya aja belum pernah ketemu LOL._**

 ** _Maaf ya kalau chapter 1 ini kesannya ngebut gimana gitu, chapter 2 bakal gunain READER POV. dan chapter 2 berikutnya bakal langsung tamat._**

 ** _gimana menurut kalian ff ini? fanservice nya kerasa?_**

 ** _aah, pokoknya di tunggu ya review nya~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah, [Name] terus bertanya siapa saja yang ingin ikut dengannya hari minggu nanti, Akashi dan Riko tidak bisa, karena mereka mempunyai urusan masing-masing, dan mengejutkan sekali—yang mau pergi dengan [Name] yaitu...

"Eh? benarkah Himuro, Kagami, Midorima?! Kalian mau menemaniku?!" [Name] langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap ketiga orang itu.

"Hm, lagipula aku penasaran seperti apa taman bermain di Jepang." Ucap Himuro, Kagami pun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Himuro. [Name] menatap Midorima.

"A-aku tidak ada jadwal di hari minggu, daripada bosan dirumah— _nanodayo."_

"Oke! Kalau begitu ambil tiketnya!" [Name] memberikan tiket kepada Himuro, Kagami, dan Midorima, disaat mereka baru saja mengambil tiketnya, tiga orang yang yang berdiri di belakang [Name] alias Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji sudah menatap mereka bertiga dengan tajam, dengan aura hitam yang mengatakan;

" _ **Yang pergi dengan [Name] itu... Aaaakuu!"**_

Himuro, Kagami, dan Midorima pun mengembalikan tiketnya kepada [Name] dengan wajah yang datar.

"Eh? kenapa dikembalikan?"

"Aku lupa kalau hari minggu sudah ada janji duluan." Jawab Himuro, Kagami dan Midorima kompak, takut-takut mereka menatap Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji, yang aura diantara mereka sudah berubah dengan bunga yang bermekaran apalagi mereka mengacungkan jempol.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dengan mereka saja [Name]-chan." Himuro menunjuk ketiga orang itu, [Name] menoleh ke belakang, melihat Mayuzumi, Nijimura, dan Miyaji yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Benar, mereka pasti bisa menemanimu." Ujar Kagami. [Name] kembali menatap Himuro, Kagami dan Midorima dan menjawab

"Baiklah... asalkan ada yang menemaniku." [Name] menunduk melihat tiket yang ia pegang, sayang sekali [Name] tidak melihat Himuro, Kagami dan Midorima yang menghela nafas berat, dan Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji yang mengepalkan tangan mereka kegirangan.

 _YESS!_

* * *

 _ **When Three Boys Fall in Love With a Same Girl.**_

 _ **Rated: K+**_

 _ **Warn: TYPO,OOC, tidak sesuai EYD,POV berubah-ubah, mengandung unsur baper/?, patah hati, dan kecemburuan :v, punya pengalaman seperti itu? Tapi tetep maso buat baca? Silahkan, tapi jangan salahkan saya kalau keinget masa-mada baper anda #ngacir**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **READER POV**_

Aku menunggu Chihiro, Shuuzo, dan Kiyoshi di dekat halte bis, mungkin aku datang terlalu cepat. Lagipula pasti mereka datang bersama-sama, soalnya kan mereka tinggal di komplek apartemen yang sama.

"[Name]!" seseorang memanggilku, aku mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Shuuzo, sendirian.

"Lho? Chihiro dan Kiyoshi mana?"

"Aah? Mereka katanya tidak bisa, ada urusan mendadak."

"Hee, jadi hanya kita berdua saja?"

Shuuzo mengangguk dan dia mendorong bahuku, menandakan aku untuk berjalan "Ayo, kita naik bis yang berikutnya." Kenapa dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali? Tapi sudahlah.

Sebuah bis berhenti tepat di depan kami berdua, baru saja aku dan Shuuzo ingin menaikinya, aku mendengar teriakan Kiyoshi dan Chihiro.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak mereka sambil berlari ke arah sini.

"Cih, cepat juga mereka menyusul kesini."

"Eh? apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Shuuzo?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berempat pun menaiki bis, Chihiro dan Kiyoshi masih mengatur nafas mereka karena habis berlari barusan.

"Bukankah kalian ada urusan mendadak?" tanyaku sembari mengipasi mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?!" tanya Kiyoshi dengan nada kesal, aku langsung menunjuk Shuuzo yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau ini—jangan langsung percaya dengan Shuuzo." Tegur Chihiro, lalu mereka berdua terus menyindir Shuuzo yang katanya telah menipu mereka, sepertinya mereka berdua sangat marah.

"Iya-iya, aku kira kalian memang betul-betul ada urusan mendadak, maaf ya..." setelah mengatakan itu, Chihiro dan Kiyoshi langsung diam, dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain, dan aku bisa mendengar Shuuzo mendengus kesal di sebelahku, aku melirik mereka secara bergantian lalu menghela nafas.

"Kalian ini kenapa?"

.

.

.

Aku terkagum melihat taman bermain ini, maksudku—aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke taman bermain! Terakhir aku pergi ke taman bermain juga saat aku masih kecil, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Dengan antusias, aku menunjuk semua wahana seperti anak kecil.

"GYAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

" _Ne, ne!_ Ayo naik yang itu!" aku menunjuk menunjuk wahana _Roller Coaster_ yang meluncur dengan cepat itu _._ Chihiro, Shuuzo, dan Kiyoshi melihat wahana itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, mereka seperti yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, tapi sebelum mereka mengatakan apapun, aku mengatakan;

"Kalian kan mau menemaniku kesini, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun karena kalian takut."

Mereka bertiga menjentik jidat ku, sepertinya mereka merasa ditantang oleh kata-kataku.

"Siapa bilang aku takut?" Ucap Chihiro, sambil melipatkan tangannya.

"Tadi kalian menatap wahana itu dengan tatapan shock tahu!"

"[Name], kau ini tidak bisa membedakan mana tatapan kagum dan tatapan shock ya?" Kiyoshi menatapku dengan tatapan meledek, aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Tapi tadi kalian seperti yang ketakutan!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik _Roller Coaster_ itu, dan menunjukkan siapa yang akan menangis nanti." Shuuzo menantangku, huh! Siapa takut? Aku terima tantanganmu!

 _ **Setelah lama mengantri...**_

Aku megenggam tangan Kiyoshi dengan kuat yang tepat duduk di sebelahku (Sementara Shuuzo dan Chihiro duduk di belakang kami berdua), dan terus berteriak ketika _Roller Coaster_ ini mulai naik ke atas, yang semakin lama semakin tinggi.

"Uwaah! Aku benci ini! Aku menyesal! Maafkan aku!"

"Ugh! [Name], kau bisa mematahkan tanganku!"

"Aku ingin turun! Ingin turun! Uwaah!"

"Tenang saja [Name], sebentar lagi kita akan _turun_ dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan semuanya akan selesai dengan cepat." Ucap Shuuzo yang ingin menenangkanku namun gagal.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mauu!"

"Kau malah membuatnya semakin ketakutan bodoh!" Teriak Kiyoshi dan Chihiro.

 _Roller Coaster_ ini sudah mencapai puncak ketinggian, dan perlahan bersiap-siap untuk turun. Saat _Roller Coaster_ ini mulai turun dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi aku mulai berteriak histeris.

"SIIAAAAL! KENAPA AKU AMBIL TEMPAT DUDUK PALING DEPAAAAAN?! GYAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

Ugh, kepalaku pusing, aku mual. Kami berempat mencari tempat duduk, aku yang jalannya sempoyongan ini pun dituntun oleh Chihiro, aku memeluk tangan sebelah kanan nya, mengikuti langkah kakinya. Akhirnya kami pun menemukan sebuah _bench_

"Shuuzo, karena ini semua salahmu, belikan minuman untuk [Name], dan Kiyoshi, kurasa kau harus mengobati tanganmu yang terluka karena kuku [Name]." Ucap Chihiro sambil menuntunku untuk duduk.

"Uuh, aku benci ini tapi yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya." Ucap Kiyoshi,

"Tapi kau jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh ya!" Seru Shuuzo, setelah itu mereka berdua pergi menuruti perintah Chihiro.

"Chihiro."

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum dia menjawab "Boleh." Aku mengubah posisi ku menjadi tiduran di atas _bench,_ dengan menggunakan paha Chihiro sebagai bantal, jika aku melihat lurus ke atas, aku bisa melihat wajah Chihiro, dia terlihat mencemaskanku.

"Masih mual?"

"Ah? Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Hmm, apa tenggorokkanmu sakit?"

"Tidak sakit, hanya kering saja gara-gara teriak seperti barusan." Aku tersenyum tipis, Chihiro yang saling bertatapan denganku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Setelah itu kami tidak membicarakan apapun lagi, mau bagaimana lagi, Chihiro kan orang yang pendiam, setiap kali aku mengajaknya berbicara dia hanya mengagguk atau memberi respon yang singkat namun jelas, apalagi terkadang dia selalu menghindari kontak mata denganku, padahal saat awal-awal aku mengenalnya, dia selalu menatapku ketika aku berbicara dengannya.

Memangnya aku ada salah kepadanya?

Aku mengejamkan kedua mataku, berpikir kesalahan apa yang pernah aku lakukan kepadanya. aah! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa memikirkannya!

Menyerah, akhirnya aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Hei, Chihiro."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindari tatapan mataku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menghindarinya."

Dia menjawabnya, tapi sama sekali tidak menatapku. Kesal, aku langsung menarik wajahnya, memaksanya untuk menatapku.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku alasan kenapa kau selalu menghindari tatapan mataku." Aku menatapnya dengan lurus, aku bisa merasakan Chihiro ingin sekali menjauhkan dirinya dariku, bola matanya terus bergerak tidak beraturan. Lihat, bahkan sudah berdekatan seperti ini saja dia masih menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau menjawabku."

"Itu... itu karena..." Chihiro mengejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian dia membukanya dan menatapku dengan lurus.

"Itu karena matamu."

Eh? Karena mataku? Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku?" Aku masih terus menatapnya, Chihiro terlihat ragu atau mungkin gugup untuk menjawabku, bahkan ia mengalikan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku menyukai matamu."

Lho?

"Kalau kau menyukai mataku, kenapa kau selalu menghindari tatapan mataku?"

Aku bisa melihat ada rona merah di wajahnya, dia malu? Kenapa malu?

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya matamu saja yang aku sukai... Aku menyukai-"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mendorong wajah Chihiro menjauh dariku.

"Hei hei hei, Kalian ini menarik perhatian publik!" Tenryata itu adalah Kiyoshi, dia terlihat kesal, dan Shuuzo dengan aura aneh disekitarnya menatap Chihiro dengan tajam. Kiyoshi memberiku minuman ion, tapi saat aku melihat tangannya-

"Tanganmu... terluka gara-gara aku ya?" Ada bekas cakaran disitu, dan warnanya merah, aku yakin itu gara-gara aku barusan.

"Oh? Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak ada sakitnya sama sekali." Ucapnya enteng, tidak percaya, aku megenggam tangannya dan memencet luka cakaran itu, Kiyoshi langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit bukan?"

"Sudah aku bilang, ini hanya luka— _itte!"_

Aku memencet lukanya lagi, walaupun ini hanya luka kecil, tetap saja sakit bukan?

Aku menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan plester yang selalu aku bawa, aku membuka bungkus nya dan menempelkannya di tangan Kiyoshi.

"Aku tahu luka ini cukup membuatmu perih, jangan menyembunyikannya dariku Kiyoshi, karena aku..."

 _Miyaji menunggu lanjutan kata-kata [Name] dengan antusias._

"Karena aku selalu mengawasimu." Ucapku sambil menatap matanya. Kiyoshi tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kataku.

 _Miyaji harus menahan senyum kemenangannya, diam-diam dia melirik Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang sudah berapi-api dibelakang [Name]. Miyaji menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'aku-menang' apalagi dia sempat menaik turunkan alisnya, tapi kemenangannya tidak bertahan sampai [Name] melirik Nijimura dan Mayuzumi._

"...Aku juga selalu mengawasi Shuuzo dan Chihiro." Shuuzo dan Chihiro saling menatap setelah aku mengatakan itu, lalu mereka menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan—meledek? Aku kembali menatap Kiyoshi, ada rona merah di wajahnya, dia sepertinya sangat kesal di tatap seperti itu oleh mereka berdua, mereka ini kenapa sih?

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

"[Name], tanganku ini bukan guling." Keluh Nijimura saat [Name] terus memeluk tangannya, mau bagaimana lagi, [Name] itu termasuk orang yang penakut, padahal dia sendiri yang menantang untuk masuk ke rumah hantu tapi malah dia sendiri yang paling takut.

"Aku... ingin keluar dari sini..." keluh [Name].

"Sudah tanggung—kita selesaikan saja, sudah setengah jalan." Ucap Miyaji yang berjalan paling depan, terus waspada melihat sekeliling, takutnya dia memukul _hantu_ lagi seperti barusan.

 _Background music_ yang dimainkan di rumah hantu itu benar-benar menakutkan, mungkin anak-anak jaman sekarang nyebutnya _"dapat feel nya."_ Bahkan suara teriakan di _BGM_ itu terdengar sangat realistis.

"Sudah dekat pintu keluar?"

"Belum [Name]."

"Masih jauh?"

"Entahlah."

...

"Sekarang sudah?"

Walaupun menyukainya, Nijimura tetap saja kesal jika terus ditanya seperti itu. Nijimura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Sudah aku bilang—be...lum..." Nijimura membelalak kaget saat melihat ada _hantu_ —atau lebih tepatnya orang yang berdandan seperti hantu, sedang berjalan dengan cepat mendekati mereka.

"Ada hantu yang mengejar kita!" pekik Nijimura, [Name] yang berjalan paling belakang langsung berteriak tanpa melihat kebelakang, Miyaji ikut panik—dia pun langsung berlari, cepat-cepat mencari pintu keluar.

Rumah hantu itu pun dipenuhi oleh teriakan [Name], kutukan dari Miyaji, dan bahasa kasar Nijimura. Takut-takut [Name] melirik kebelakang, dan melihat si hantu itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya, teriakannya semakin histeris—hantu itu bahkan menarik baju [Name].

 _Refleks,_ [Name] memukul wajah hantu itu dengan sikutnya.

 _ **BUUGH!**_

Dan mereka pun berlari tanpa memperdulikan si hantu yang sudah kena pukulan sikut [Name] itu.

.

.

"Apa dia masih mengejar?" tanya Nijimura, Miyaji melihat sekeliling dan menggelengkan kepalanya, [Name] yang masih dalam posisi memeluk tangan Nijimura pun mengeluh.

"Aaah! Kenapa Rumah hantu ini besar sekali!? Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!" teriaknya, tapi tunggu—"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Chihiro?"

...

"Sial, apa dia ketinggalan jauh di belakang sana?" ucap Miyaji

"Bisa saja, karena aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya saat kita dikejar barusan." Ujar Nijimura.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus kembali mencarinyAAAAAAHHHHH!" [Name] langsung berteriak dan memeluk Nijimura ketika merasakan ada tangan yang dingin menepuk bahunya. Membutuhkan proses sebelum Nijimura mulai senyum-senyum tidak jelas, Miyaji menatap adegan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya tidak percaya.

"Hei! Ini aku!" ternyata orang yang menepuk bahu [Name] barusan adalah Mayuzumi, yang langsung ditarik kerah bajunya oleh Miyaji—dan diberikan acungan jempol oleh Nijimura.

"Lihat itu! [Name] memeluknya! Gara-gara kau [Name] memeluknya!" bisik Miyaji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk [Name] yang memeluk Nijimura itu.

"Terima Kasih, Chihiro." Ucap Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Miyaji menatapnya dan berbisik.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Nijimura menggidikkan bahunya, ia menepuk bahu [Name] yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat itu. "[Name], bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" tapi [Name] malah semakin memeluk Nijimura, dan menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Nijimura. Nijimura tersenyum lebar dan menatap Miyaji dan Mayuzumi dengan tatapan yang merendahkan.

"Lihat? Dia tidak mau melepaskanku." Ucap Nijimura sembari memeluk [Name] kembali dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

" _Teme—!"_

* * *

Kini mereka berempat berada di sebuah _food court._ duduk di sebuah meja yang bundar

"Chihiro _baka."_ [Name] terus mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali kepada Mayuzumi, bahkan barusan ia sempat menangis karena ketakutan—hal itu membuat Mayuzumi merasa sangat berdosa.

"Maafkan aku..." Hanya itulah yang Mayuzumi katakan.

Sementara Nijimura masih memasang senyuman menyebalkannya (menurut Miyaji dan Mayuzumi) dan bunga bermekaran disekitarnya. Tapi—kalau [Name] sudah marah seperti ini, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuatnya kembali, dan Miyaji sangat tahu bagaimana caranya.

"[Name], apa kau mau makan _parfait?"_

Pertanyaan Miyaji langsung membuat _mood_ [Name] berubah drastis, matanya langsung berbinar

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, pilihlah sesukamu."

"Benarkah? _Yatta!_ Kiyoshi, aku menyukaimu!"

Perkataan [Name] membuat senyuman Nijimura turun, Mayuzumi semakin _grumpy._ Kali ini Miyaji tersenyum dengan puas.

.

.

.

"Ini _fruit paradise parfait_ pesanan anda." _parfait_ yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh [Name] itu akhirnya datang juga, dengan semangat [Name] mulai melahap _parfait_ itu. Cara [Name] memakan _parfait_ itu membuat ketiga lelaki yang memerhatikannya terkekeh.

" _Dia memakannya seperti anak kecil, manis sekali..."_

Melihat mulut [Name] yang belepotan, Mayuzumi mengambil kesempatan ini. Mayuzumi mengambil dua lembar tisu dan mengelap mulut [Name] yang belepotan dengan _ice cream_ itu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, mulutmu belepotan."

"Oh ya? terima kasih, Chihiro."

Miyaji dan Nijimura yang sama-sama sedang memegang tisu itupun menggulungkan tisunya, dan menatap Mayuzumi, mereka pun berbicara melalui telepati?

" _Siaal! Padahal aku baru saja ingin melakukannya!"_

" _Hmp, siapa cepat, dia dapat bukan?"_

"Oh iya, Kiyoshi." [Name] berhenti memakan _parfait_ nya, dan menatap Miyaji (yang sudah mengubah ekspresi dan auranya). [Name] mengambil satu sendok besar _parfait_ itu dengan buah nanasnya, kemudian mengarahkannya kepada Miyaji.

"Karena kau mentraktirku, kau juga harus mencoba _parfait_ ini! enak lho~"

Mana mungkin Miyaji menolak kesempatan ini. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu sini aku coba." Miyaji membuka mulutnya menunggu suapan dari [Name]. Sementara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura hanya menganga menatap mereka berdua, tidak terima apa yang akan Miyaji terima dari [Name].

 _"Oi! Oi! Oi! Itu artinya kau akan dapat ciuman tidak langsung dari [Name] bukan?!"_ Batin Nijimura dan Mayuzumi

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Seru Nijimura yang membuat perhatian [Name] teralihkan.

"Ada apa?" perhatian [Name] memang teralihkan tapi tangannya tetap perlahan maju untuk menyuapi Miyaji, tanpa basa-basi lagi Miyaji langsung melahap suapan dari [Name]—tindakannya membuat Nijimura dan Mayuzumi melotot kepadanya, terutama saat Miyaji menjilati bibirnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hmm... rasanya memang enak, boleh aku memintanya lagi?" tanya Miyaji. Nijimura dan Mayuzumi langsung berteriak secara bersamaan;

"Aku juga mau minta!"

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka disuruh oleh [Name] untuk mengambil sendok sendiri.

* * *

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Hampir semua wahana sudah dinaiki oleh keempat orang itu, tapi hanya ada satu wahana yang belum mereka naiki, yaitu _ferris wheel_. Wahana yang satu ini memang termasuk wahana yang paling terkenal di taman bermain itu, [Name] dengan antusias mengantri untuk menunggu giliran menaiki _ferris wheel_ itu, kecuali tiga orang dibelakangnya yang terus mengeluh karena antrian panjang tersebut. Namun, mereka bertiga membicarakan sesuatu dengan berbisik, dengan aura persaingan diantara mereka

"Kalian sudah menyatakan perasaan kepada [Name]?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Belum." Jawab Miyaji dan Nijimura.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Miyaji. Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya kesal, "Tadi aku sudah mau menyatakan perasaanku, tapi ADA orang yang meganggu. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang itu." Ucapnya sarkastik, Miyaji dan Nijimura _high five,_ Mayuzumi menghela nafas.

"Tapi kalau begini terus, kapan kita akan menyatakan perasaan kita masing-masing kepada [Name]? Setelah menaiki ini, pasti dia akan mau langsung pulang."

Diam sesaat.

"... bagaimana kalau kita menyatakan perasaan kita secara bersamaan?" Usul Nijimura.

"Dan memintanya untuk memilh diantara kita bertiga?" Tanya Miyaji yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Nijimura. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, mereka bertiga sudah di panggil [Name]

"Kalian ini sedang apa? sebentar lagi giliran kita!"

.

.

.

"Yang berikutnya tolong bersiap-siap." Ucap sang petugas, saat melihat [Name] yang sedang bersama tiga lelaki petugas itu tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Nona, yang mana pacarmu?" Tanyanya, [Name] menatap wajah petugas dengan datar dan kembali bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaannya langsung membuat Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji _baper_ alias bawa perasaan.

" _Ferris Wheel_ ini ada legenda nya lho, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman saat berada di puncak, maka pasangan kekasih itu kelak akan menikah di masa yang akan datang." Jelas sang petugas.

"Oh... tapi mereka bukan pacarku." Ucap [Name] sambil menunjuk ketiga orang itu dengan jempolnya. Perkataannya itu membuat harapan mereka yang sudah terbang tinggi langsung terjatuh. Sang petugas melirik Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji secara bergantian.

"Tapi masih ada satu legenda lagi, jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu di dalam _Ferris Wheel_ ini, kelak kalian akan menjadi pasangan kekasih dan hubungan kalian tidak akan putus." Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji kembali semangat. Sedangkan [Name] hanya diam saja.

"Nah, silahkan masuk kedalam, dalamnya cukup besar kok, cukup untuk empat orang." Sang petugas membukakan pintu, keempat orang itu pu memasukinya.

.

.

.

[Name] memandang kagum pemandangan malam yang indah, gadis bersurai hitam itu mengambil foto pemandangan itu dengan ponselnya.

"Kalian tahu, rasanya orang-orang dibawah terlihat sangat kecil seperti semut! Dan aku merasa kalau bintang di langit ada dibawahku sekarang! Ahahaha~" [Name] terus berbicara sendiri, Miyaji, Mayuzumi, dan Nijimura daritadi hanya saling menatap, mereka bertiga pun mengangguk dan memanggil [Name] bersamaan.

"[Name]."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya itu sangat serius, [Name] yang awalnya berdiri sekarang pun duduk, menatap ketiga lelaki yang duduk di depannya.

"Ada... yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu." Ucap Nijimura, yang langsung di cubit pahanya oleh Mayuzumi dan Miyaji. Salahkan sendiri kenapa dia duduk di tengah diantara mereka berdua.

"Ma-maksudku, ada yang ingin kami katakan!"

[Name] tersenyum, "Apa itu?"

Nijimura menyikuti Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi pun mengatakan "Kau tahu [Name], sudah lama sekali aku selalu memerhatikanmu dari kejauhan."

Kali ini Nijimura yang berbicara "Terkadang kau selalu membuatku khawatir, rasanya aku selalu ingin melindungimu."

Dan yang terakhir, Miyaji yang berbicara "Melihatmu tersenyum atau tertawa membuatku menjadi nyaman, aku suka dengan senyumanmu."

[Name] terus memerhartikan mereka, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan mereka katakan, Mayuzumi, Nijimura, dan Miyaji saling menatap dan mengangguk, mereka menghirup udara dan membuangnya, dan secara bersamaan mengatakan.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

[Name] mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia terkekeh dan menjawab "Terima kasih. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan aku akan senang sekali kalau salah satu diantara kalian adalah..."

Jantung Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji berdetak dengan kencang, menunggu kata-kata [Name] selanjutnya yang ternyata adalah...

"Kakak-ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kalian sendiri barusan mengatakan kalau kalian selalu memerhatikanku, khawatir denganku, dan suka melihatku tersenyum, bukankah itu ciri-ciri dasar Kakak yang sayang atau menyukai adiknya kan?" Ucap [Name], membuat ketiga lelaki itu _jawdrop._ Mayuzumi yang berusaha tenang mencoba menjelaskan kepada [Name]

"Ma-maksud kami bukan rasa suka sebagai adik, tapi..." perkataan Mayuzumi langsung dipotong oleh [Name]

"Tapi apa? Selama ini aku menganggap kalian ini sebagai kakak-ku, karena kalian perhatian sekali kepadaku!" Ucap [Name] sambil tersenyum, muncul petir di malam hari yang diterangi bulan, [Name] benar-benar tidak bisa membaca suasana diantara mereka berempat. Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji menundukkan kepala, ingin nangis rasanya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian murung seperti itu? Apa kalian ingin aku memanggil kalian dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan'?" tanyanya panik.

"Tidak... tidak daripada 'Onii-chan', lebih baik panggil 'My darling' saja." Ucap Miyaji dengan murung.

"Eeh! Tapi kakak laki-laki kan panggilannya 'Onii-chan'! Kenapa jauh-jauh ke 'My darling'?" Protes [Name] yang membuat ketiga hati lelaki itu semakin hancur.

 _Setelah pulang dari taman bermain, Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji menangis semalaman._

* * *

 _Asal kalian tahu, jika kalian ingin bisa masuk ZONE, kalian harus mencintai basket lebih daripada apapun._

 _Tapi ZONE yang satu ini agak berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya jangan sampai masuk ZONE yang ini._

 _Semakin Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Miyaji memerhatikan dan menyukai [Name] lebih dari apapun, lebih dalam pula lah ZONE yang mereka masuki._

 _Iya, Adik-Kakak ZONE._

 _Salah sendiri kenapa baper, udah tau [Name] mah emang gitu orangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dengan dipaksa, ff ini Misa tamatkan.**

 **Fix gak akan dibikin kelanjutannya.**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini garing ay, gak sesuai dengan keiinginan lo.**

 **Betewe, chapter ini kesannya Misa kayak yg nyindir seseorang deh uhuk /lirik /not gomen.**

 **Dan sekali lagi, harap maklum kenapa Misa belum update ff yang lain, Misa stuck di suatu bagian, dan Misa punya kehidupan sendiri. Jadi tolong maklum.**


End file.
